Contented
by Takari-san
Summary: SasuSaku, my first Naruto fic. She always made him do crazy and stupid things he never would do for anyone else… He never really knew why… but somehow as long as it was with her, he was contented.


**Contented**

Pairing: SasuSaku

Summary: She always made him do crazy and stupid things he never would do for anyone else… He never really knew why… but somehow as long as it was with her, he was contented.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Takari-san: Yey! My first finished SasuSaku, I'm so proud XD I'm glad I actually managed to finish this sweatdrops and looks at the 3 unfinished SasuSaku one-shots in her fics folder Anyway, this is, as you must have thought, is my first posted and finished SasuSaku. I hope you enjoy this XD I just love the pairing…

His raven hair moved about slowly; he stood atop a cliff atop Konoha silently watching the residents go about doing their usual business. He wished that he could be like them, at peace and contented with a simple life… but it wasn't that easy.

He was tasked to be an avenger and he just completed his task of being one. He killed Itachi.

How long has it been since he set foot in this village? A year now he estimated… it took a whole year for him and his team to complete a single mission. Yes, he is still a ninja… It was the time when Naruto and the others got him back, took him away from easily gained power. The Fifth Hokage forgave him then… and he continued his life as a ninja, as cold as he was before, even more so perhaps… He soon became a jounin, an ANBU member to be exact and when there was a mission about Itachi, he didn't miss the chance and took it… He killed the man to avenge their clan.

He was supposed to be contented with that… he was supposed to be contented… SUPPOSED TO BE. However, once he stood up triumphantly, smirking at the face of his fallen brother, he realized that he was not happy, contented or any of that at all… Instead, he felt empty, as if nothing happened.

Clenching his fists tightly, he continued to watch the residents of Konoha. He watched them spitefully, envying the peaceful and carefree life they had. They weren't like him. He wasn't like them. He could never be like them…

The wind blew softly as he turned around to go back home… it was a tiring journey back home and his teammates on his most recent mission, Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuuga went home already… It was time for him to go home too. He had a lot to think about, like why he felt so empty after finally achieving his goal.

A voice shouted his name; alerting him and making him turn around.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed softly, knowing who it was. She after all was the only person to ever call him with that "–kun" suffix and not earn a deadly glare. Even if he did give her a deadly glare it wouldn't make her wither. After all, she did earn more than deadly glares from him…

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto told be you came back from your mission!" She rushed by his side with a wide grin.

He grunted not answering the woman in front of him. He never really did talk much…

"How was the mission? Neji-san and Shino-san said it went well…" she continued despite the grunt she earned from the previous statement.

"I killed him." He said flatly.

She paused for a moment, showing shock and fear for a moment then she smiled softly, "Then… you're happy now?" She meant for it to sound like a statement, but it seemed like a question in the end.

He didn't want to confine with anyone with his certain predicament of emptiness… in his 16 years of living he NEVER confined with anyone… even his mother or father when he was a child. But he did… to her…

"I feel as if nothing changed, actually, I feel empty, at least before I had an ambition, to kill him. But now, I feel empty with no ambition or anything at all… I feel like I have no goal."

"What do you think is it you need then?" she asked.

He didn't answer and walked away saying softly, "Sakura, I have to go…"

She watched him walking away and uttered, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

She watched his retreating figure and with a sigh, looked away. She was used to him just blowing her off, walking away from her and such… but every time it happened, it just hurt so much…

She sighed softly, walking back to her home with the same sullen face that she has whenever Sasuke would reject her in a way… insult her or something like that…

It was amazing but after all these years, all these years that Sasuke never cared about her feelings for him, ok… maybe he did care a bit… just that, he didn't reciprocate it… Anyway, after all these years, her heart still skips a beat whenever she sees him, hears him… She still blushes at the sight of him… She is still thrilled when he came back from a mission or he is with her… After all these years, she still loves him.

A cold wind blew as she walked back home with a sad expression on her face. She hugged her bare shoulders, trying to save it from the cold. She looked at the darkening sky of Konoha, wondering if he too was looking at the sun set.

Almost everyone before that chased Sasuke around gave up on him, finding a different love, Ino for example… She fell in love with Shikamaru but she was different from them. She was also proud to say, she knew him more than any of them… but she hasn't moved on from the very same place she was when she was 7, when she first laid her eyes on Uchiha Sasuke. She still loves Sasuke… with the same intensity… or maybe she did move; she loved him more.

_"I may have friends and family but if you were to leave, to me, I would be just as alone as you…"_

She said that quite some time ago… maybe that WAS selfish, knowing that her friends and family loves her so much, and yet she would feel alone if he leaves… but that… that was exactly how she felt.

He turned around and saw her walking away… it was funny but something in him nudged him to run up to her, and he did…

He hid near the bushes, concealing himself well, knowing that she was excellent in spotting if they were being followed… He didn't know why he was doing this when he could be eating ramen in his household pondering on why he felt so empty after finally getting what he wanted, revenge. However, instead of doing that, he found himself doing an absurd thing, following a girl he just brushed off. That was so unlike him…

He looked up at the setting sun, it was a pretty scenery, he had to admit that but he saw it so much during his childhood, it was nothing special before, why should this one be special?

He had to admit, when it came to Sakura, he did a lot of stupid things… Yes, they were probably more stupid than allying himself with Orochimaru to gain power. He always did stupid things when it came to her… like instead of pushing her away during the time he was "revived" after fighting Haku, he uttered a "Sakura, you're heavy…" instead of the usual or most likely, "Let go of me… you're annoying." During the time of the registrations for the Chuunin exam, he also encouraged her… It was not really stupid… but it was crazy… for it to some out of his mouth and everything. Also, there's also the issue on why he always seems to say things to her about his terrible past to her… He also said thank you to her when she confessed her love for him… it was… crazy…

It actually seemed like he trusts her… and that she's special to him.

His eyes widened in his realization.

She felt something following her but she disregarded it… If the person/thing that was following her wanted to hurt her, it would had struck already and it didn't. She still hugged her shoulders; it was a really cold day after all. Maybe the coldness reflected Sasuke's feelings for her… or maybe… she was just tuning insane.

She observed the alley she was in and sighed softly, it would take at least fifteen minutes to reach her home at her pace… She never really told anyone but she didn't like cold very much… or maybe she did… in the face of Sasuke anyway…

She laughed silently at the thought and continued to make her way home…

He arched an eyebrow; she was hugging her shoulders for a while now… He thought for a moment… Most likely, it meant that she was cold, he had to admit; today was a rather cool day. Even under his black trench coat and ANBU uniform, he felt the coolness.

There it was again… a bit of his mind was screaming for him to offer his coat to her so she won't feel cold anymore. He snorted at the thought… he wasn't that childish to do something like that. He really didn't know why in a mind such as his, existed such a odd and crazy part of him.

He took another peek at her, rather bewildered at why he kept on looking at her and following her around…

_On second thought… she does look quite cold…_

Once again, he was bewildered at what he was thinking, wasn't it that a while ago he was thinking about the emptiness in his heart… Actually, right now it seemed rather content…

_No… no way…___

He blinked for a number of times… he couldn't be…

The part of his mind screamed again…

He surrendered himself to the fact.

She felt something warm being put on her shoulders, she turned around, surprised at who it was…

He stood there, a light blush staining his cheeks, "You looked cold…"

She was surprised but thrilled. Seeing him there lightened up his sullen and dark mood to be happy and cheery. It also made Inner Sakura dance a victory dance in her mind.

She smiled happily, "Thank you Sasuke-kun…" she looked at the black trench coat that he put on her.

"…" silence…

She spoke up, "Wouldn't you be cold without your coat?"

"My uniform is okay with me…" he told her in a very un-Sasuke-ish way, "I better go…"

"Wait…" she called out, she knew he wouldn't turn to face her… but he did.

"…?" he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Thank you very much…" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

She knew it was rather stupid to kiss Uchiha Sasuke, but she felt like it… and Inner Sakura was forcing her too. Also, it might be her only chance…

He blushed and quickly ran off leaving a giggling Sakura…

She smiled contentedly catching the blush that was evidently on Uchiha Sasuke's cheeks. She grinned proudly, she probably the only one that saw Uchiha Sasuke blush and lived to tell about it. Wrapping his trench coat around her tightly, he looked up at the sky with a contented smiled on her face.

He sighed softly, his back leaned on a tree. He touched his warm cheeks, once again thinking that he did something stupid again. And he did.

He did a stupid thing, like blushing and he did a crazy thing of saving her from the cold. Those were some things you couldn't have expected from him. He closed his eyes, remembering how it felt… her lips on his cheek.

_He does stupid things because of her…_

_He does crazy things because of her…_

_But__…_

_It didn't really matter anymore…_

_After all, she filled the emptiness in his heart._

_She made him feel contented._

**Owari**

Takari-san: sweatdrops okay… Oo the ending… just… sucked. It was stupid… and well, I just basically messed this up I think… Oh yeah, I'm sorry if Sasuke or Sakura are OOC, I never meant for it to be that way… ;; I hope, by some miracle you enjoy this… ;; **R/R!**


End file.
